Art (Monsters University)
Art is another friend of Mike and Sulley and one of the tritagonists in Monsters University. He is voiced by Charlie Day, who later voiced Benny from The Lego Movie. Personality Art is considered to be a bit of an odd-ball. He has a good heart, but rather oblivious for the most part. He has many different interests, some of them nobody might know. In school, before becoming a Scaring major later on, he was a New Age Philosophy major. He's quite skilled at acrobatics, dancing, and flexibility. He also apparently likes to keep a dream journal with him. History Monsters University Art is introduced, along with his other fraternity brothers, when Mike and Sulley move into the Oozma Kappa fraternity home, where he offers both of them a "dream journal". He helps with the initiation for the two. In the first round of the Scare Games, the Toxicity Challenge, Art really wants to touch the stinging glow urchins that the players must avoid. He ignores that fact, but learns his lesson after scooping up a large amount and getting his body swelled up in pain. When the team is talking to Mike on the campus, he and the others are instructed by Mike to follow his exact moves in the next round. In the next round of the Scare Games, he and the others are perfectly silent, but after Sulley accidentally messes up, Art distracts the librarian by getting into a sort of hysteria and wreaking havoc in the library, and avoids getting caught by her. Later at the ROR party, Art shows off his dance moves before getting humiliated by Johnny Worthington, along with the rest of Oozma Kappa. Everyone but Mike is discouraged, until he takes the team on a trip to Monsters, Inc. to get their spirits high again. As the games continue, Art and the others do well, leading up to the final event, where they must scare in the simulator. On Art's turn, he is up against Javier Rios. Art uses his stealth and acrobatic skills to avoid stepping on any toys in the simulator, and scares the child robot. After Oozma Kappa wins the final round, he and the others celebrate, until Mike finds out that Sulley cheated for him and runs away, very heartbroken. When the group finds out that Mike went into the human world, they distract the security guards for Sulley to go into the door and save Mike. When they return and are escorted by the CDA, Roz assures the friends that whatever happens to the two is up to Dean Hardscrabble. After Art and the others find out that Mike and Sulley have been expelled, they say their goodbyes, and also assure them that Hardscrabble has invited them to join in the next semester of the Scaring program, as she was impressed by their work in the games. In the credits of the film, a Scare Card of Art is seen, indicating that he eventually graduated as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. Party Central coming soon Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Loyal Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes